


Center Piece

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Beads, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Dehumanization, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Party, Sex Slave Castiel, Sexual Slavery, Sharing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slave Castiel, Teasing, Twink Castiel, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel's owners very frequently entertained a large variety of guests and he was always open for use however those guests saw fit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a two-parter. The initial prompt and then a more festive follow up. Tis the season as they say.
> 
> Read the tags!

Castiel moaned and shuddered as the glass bottle was pushed further inside his hole. It  _burned_  something fierce, the undeniable stretch of his ass around something so large. “Make sure you get it in deep enough. We don’t want the bottle to fall out when guests are filling their glasses.”

“I planned on getting it as deep as reasonable.” Came a grumble near his ass. “Make sure everything else is secured for our guests.”

A hand gripped his cheeks and squeezed lightly, “Open up beautiful.” His mouth dropped open on command because he _knew_ his owners demanded prompt responses otherwise he’d be punished. It took seconds before something cold and round was pressed inside, turned and then his mouth was held wide open by an o-ring gag.

Fingers secured it behind his head and moved on to check the blindfold Castiel had been wearing since he’d first been secured down on the special table he was strapped to often since his purchase over a year ago.

Castiel’s owners very frequently entertained a large variety of guests and he was _always_ open for use however those guests saw fit. And while both his ass and mouth were used for hours his hardest use always occurred when his owners were alone with him.

“This is without a doubt the most useful piece of furniture in this whole place.” A hand patted his head and retreated, “Shame we’re filling his hole with a bottle instead of a tunnel plug like last time. An open hole is far more useful to our guests especially one that can’t close.”

“You know I’ve wanted to try this and it’s a good practice for getting his hole to take larger objects. I know you want to use that new tunnel plug instead of the smaller one and considering how well his ass is taking  _this_  it shouldn’t be a problem to get that thing in him.”

The bottle was worked deeper inside him and Castiel’s inner muscles clenched up around it earning him a smack to his ass. “None of that.” Came the reprimand, “This bottle isn’t in far enough. Furniture should be functional you know this. Haven’t you had enough training to behave?”

Castiel forced himself to relax as the bottle was once more pushed inside him further and further. It ached violently in a way that his ass hadn’t ached before. He swayed slightly and tried breathing through it as best he could until it was settled inside him.

No matter how his inner muscles clenched they could hardly do anything held open like they were and the ache in his ass was now a constant pain that couldn’t be ignored.

“There. Come look at this!”

He could hear feet and shuffling as people moved around behind him, “Look at his rim.” A finger traced along it near the bottle before disappearing. “He’s going to be gaping badly by the end of the night. We could fist him effortlessly after this.”

“I’m excited to see it.”

“It is kind of a shame to waste one of his holes like this.”

“This isn’t really that kind of party. His mouth will be good enough if people want to get off and it isn’t like that hole can close with that gag in place.”

There was a murmur of agreement before some of the people disappeared, “Are you sure that is going to work? It won’t cause a mess?”

The bottle was tugged on and pushed back. “Of course. If someone wants to fill their glass they turn the handle to pour and turn it back to stop it. It’ll be fine. We also secured him down thoroughly enough that no matter how hard someone fucks his throat he isn’t going to move.”

Castiel remained alone, on his hands and knees, until guests filtered in and the party started up. He heard multiple comments about him, how functional he was and how clever it was to have the bottle secured in his ass. No one immediately used his mouth so it came as a surprise when suddenly a cock had pushed between his open lips and hands came to grip him so the man could fuck his face.

The cock shoved deep enough to choke him and cause tears to burn at the corners of his eyes but Castiel kept his throat relaxed as best he could while the man fucked his throat mercilessly. “Not as good as his ass but you really have out done yourselves this time.”

“That plump ass looks even better stretched around a bottle.”

Murmurs of agreement caught his attention but Castiel focused on keeping his throat relaxed and when the guy in his mouth came he swallowed as much as he could. “Are you ready for the meeting Monday?” the voice came from the man whose softening cock slipped from his mouth, “I know you’ve been preparing for it.”

“Of course. And when everything is signed we’ll be hosting another party.”

“Do try to have both holes available that night or at the very least his ass. While he has a pretty face I really enjoy watching his ass take my cock.”

“We will.”

Another cock pushed into his mouth but this one lazily fucked him. Each snap of the man’s hips had the cock shoving deep and balls smacked against his chin. Castiel arms shook as he maintained his position and his ass clenched up around the bottle but it held him open so far that clenching down did very little.

Around him the party continued, occasionally hands touched him and voices commented on how well he was holding the wine bottle. Castiel lost track of the number of people who used his mouth, come had long since dried at the corners of his mouth and where it had run down his chin.

His mind wandered as another cock thrust down his throat and laughter filled the air drowning out the man in front of him who was moaning loudly. Castiel’s fingers curled as he held still when a hand touched his ass and the bottle inside him shifted minutely as someone refilled their glass.

It was a sensation he still wasn’t used to each time someone came back to refill their glass.

“We’re almost out of wine!” a voice called.

“Let me get another bottle and we’ll change it out!”

The sounds seemed to fade away and Castiel could practically feel the eyes of everyone on him as the man came down his throat and the bottle inside him was inched out. He whimpered as it slowly pulled out and his hole tried to clench down once it was gone but he could feel how his ass was stretched wide.

His ass clenching did nothing as the muscles couldn’t close back after being held so wide open for so long. It ached in a way his ass hadn’t ached before.

“Fuck. Would you look at that!”

“That hole is _ruined_.”

Cold lube was added to his hole and only a few minutes seemed to pass before another bottle, just as large as the last, was pushed back inside him. His whole body trembled with effort to maintain his position and to keep himself relaxed for the bottle.

All around people spoke about how it looked, how pretty he was and how his hole spread open to accept the bottle. Once it was seated back inside him it wasn’t long before people were once more refilling their glasses and someone was using his mouth, releasing loud grunts and groans as his throat fluttered around them.

It was hours until the party ended, bottle after bottle after bottle changed out, while his arms went numb and his throat was fucked raw before the last guest emptied down his throat, thanked his owners and left Castiel alone on the table still thoroughly tied in place.

* * *

“I think you’ve out done yourself this time.” Castiel moaned lowly as the vibrator rubbed against his prostate and had him painfully hard, muscles twitching and body tight, as he shuddered. “You should turn those lights on so we can get the full effect.”

His owners had secured him down on his back this time, hands bound above his head and body folded so his legs were secured up, out of the way. Around his cock, tied tightly to the point of pain, was a bright red Christmas ribbon and around his body were Christmas lights.

Castiel was lit up as they were turned on, “Open up.” They gagged him with a candy cane striped ball-gag while the vibrator inside him dragged him right to the edge and slipped out causing him to jerk, hole clenching around nothing.

“They’re going to have a blast.”

“Tis the season.”

“This is going to be one of our best Christmas parties.”

“It will certainly be the biggest.”

Castiel listened to them laughing and watched as his owners arranged the colorful box of holiday themed toys. Large candy cane striped dildos and vibrators, green and red alternating anal beads, and even more toys.

His owners’ guests filtered into the room he was in, lit up with a huge Christmas tree and gorgeous decorations, as they moved towards him.

“They’ve outdone themselves again.”

“Their slave looks so festive.”

People gathered around him to admire the lights, his gag and bow. “Look at his dick.”

“You can play with him or fuck him. He’s open for use however you want.”

Almost immediately one of the guests picked up a thick candy cane striped dildo and started to push it inside him. The toy stretched him wide and ached in a way Castiel was used to and had his cock hardening to a painful degree.

It pumped into him, dragged against his aching rim, while occasionally nailing his prostate and causing him to moan into his gag without his permission. Castiel could feel his cheeks flushing with arousal and his body reacting, trying to shove into the dildo but his owners had thoroughly tied him down so he couldn’t move an inch.

“Look how his hole takes that toy.”

“Bet he could take two at once.”

Castiel’s eyes rolled and his breathing stuttered. Hands teased his cock and balls while the dildo was repeated fucked into his ass. His legs trembled as he moaned into his gag, twitching and jerking, as his owners’ guests played with him.

“I want to see if I can get my dick in there with it.”

The dildo disappeared and fingers pressed into him, twisting and adding more lube, before a cock was shoving into him. More fingers slipped in alongside the cock and worked him open causing him to whimper lowly.

It ached and burned as his hole clenched and unclenched, “Look at that.”

“Can’t wait to see how he gapes after.”

“You should have seen his ass after it spent hours holding that huge wine bottle.”

Castiel could feel the blunt pressure of the dildo nudging in alongside the guy’s cock. His hole stretched wide open as it pushed in slowly, “ _Ohhhh_.” The guy moaned, “Fuck. That’s good. _Fuck_.”

His body felt sensitive and ached as he was fucked, hard and fast, while Christmas played softly in the background.

“Let’s try the beads next.”

The smack of skin against skin barely caught his attention as his body moved slightly with each thrust. “That’s it. Fuck. He feels so good. Tight and hot.”

Castiel moaned into his gag and felt himself right there on the edge again when the guy came in his ass with a deep groan of pleasure. “Beads are next. Get the biggest set.”

He shuddered as the cock pulled out and the dildo followed, set aside in favor of the anal beads. Castiel could feel how his hole tried to close over nothing as he tugged on his restraints and twitched when a hand returned to tease his cock.

Fingers moved slowly and tantalizingly up and down his shaft, focusing on the head of his cock, before disappearing at the same time the beads were being inserted.

They popped past his rim, one at a time, as each was slowly worked inside him. He could feel how they got bigger, filling him up and stretching his hole open. “Look at his rim. Look how he just takes them.”

Castiel was so focused on the beads that when someone pressed a vibrator against his cock he yelped, whole body tensing, as pleasure lit up his nerves and he howled at the sensation. He strained against his restraints and his hole fluttered around the beads as his orgasm built.

“Oh he likes that.” The words were laughed as Castiel quickly became overstimulated and lost to the different sensations. “I’m going next. Want to get a good fuck in early.” Several voices spoke up as Castiel came violently, body twitching and cheeks flushed with his orgasm, despite the ribbon tied tightly around his cock.

It hurt and felt pleasant at the same time but his orgasm didn’t stop them from keeping the vibrator pressed against him until he was sobbing at the overstimulation as bead after bead was worked inside.

The party had just started and he didn’t think his body could take one more second of this kind of torment but Castiel knew his owners would keep him displayed for use well past two in the morning when their party was supposed to end.

Their parties always lasted far longer than they initially planned and Castiel was _always_ a limp mess at the end. He almost didn’t even feel it when he was taken upstairs, tied up and fucked for hours by all of his owners until they’d sated their own needs.

**Author's Note:**

> That second half really fits the theme for this time of the year!  
> 


End file.
